


Extraordinary

by Violent_Bulldog (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alvin Marsh Being an Asshole, Apart from Alvin, Gen, Good Parent Frank Kaspbrak, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, He's still scum, Kidnapping, M/M, Mostly Good Parents, Okay Parents Sharon Denbrough & Zack Denbrough, Other, She's still not good though, Sonia Kaspbrak is Not That Bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Derry Was A Perfectly Ordinary TownSo Was Everyone In ItUntil Seven Kids All Go Missing At The Same Time(Kidnapping IT AU)





	Extraordinary

Derry was an ordinary town.

So were the people who lived there.

Until a school bus with seven children went missing without a single trace. 

What happened?

Who knows?


End file.
